Hive queen
Hive queen is a name given to multiple different metal bugs featured in Daxter. Their primary roles involve laying eggs to advance the invasion of Haven City, and are all large enough to be confused for belonging to their parent species, the metal heads. The biological distinction between larger metal bugs versus smaller metal heads remains unknown. There are four different species of hive queen, and eight total hive queens in the game. Two of these, the ''Altum sonatur'' queen and the hive queen at the strip mine, are primarily featured as bosses. There are also four Breezy Valley queens, and two Emerald Isle queens, both of which are smaller and more mobile and are battled in four missions with vehicles. Hive queen (Breezy Valley) During the mission "Exterminate bugs in Breezy Valley", Daxter inadvertently encountered his first hive queen which had hidden itself under a giant plant. The queen tried to flee but was unable to escape from him and the Betsy. Later, he returned to Breezy Valley and hunted down three more hive queens. These hive queens possess no means of offense and rely purely on flight and agility to dodge attackers, similar to the metal head scouts. With their eight insectoid wings they can accurately scour through the tight valley area. The only other appendages they possess are two armored frontal limbs which only used to crawl when needed. They have a pair of three of beady red eyes on the sides of their head and have a dark blue skin color with orange coloration on their back, leading from the tip of their tail to their neck. Their neck is instead covered with silver-colored metal plating, which also thinly covers the front of each of its wings. Their skull gem is housed within their chest. Their durability varies, as seen during the second mission when each bug fell after being hit by the zoomer, where as the first one took three collisions before it finally went down. Hive queen (Emerald Isle) Later on, Daxter helped Ximon in the "Take out bug in Emerald Isle" missions, in which he twice had to venture to Emerald Isle to handle two separate aquatic hive queens. The first queen tried to flee and was taken down with the use of bombs, while the other went for a more offensive approach and birthed incredibly fast, tiny flies that would explode on touch. As it chased the two, Daxter had to man the tail gun on the ranger zoomer to shoot it down. These queens carried no armor or wings and instead used light blue wing-like frays around the perimeter of its body to fly. It was capable of high-speed flight despite the lack of conventional wings, and could even use them as fins to swim underwater without slowing down. They have a pair of three of small red eyes on either side of their head, a dark blue skin color, and a skull gem on their chest. Their body is thin and long, but both the chest and tail are quite wide. They also have a pair of tusks on the edges of their jaws. Despite their lack of armor they are quite strong, capable of withstanding a lot of damage before succumbing and exploding into dark eco. Notes ; Footnotes ; Citations Category:Enemies in Daxter Category:Metal Bugs Category:Bosses